1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it may be repeatedly charged and discharged, while a primary battery is incapable of being recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.